FanFare and Celebration
by classicNOTclassy
Summary: Shina is one strange, odd and cheerful girl, some of the things she does is unpredictable and most of the time its irritable to those around her. Well what do they expect from a gypsy? Especially one that has supernatural powers.. GAARAxOC!
1. Chapter 1

" I don't know if I can hold it anymore." I said dangerously.

" Just try, your a shinobi-gypsy, you must." Kobayashi-sensei said desperately

" But its soooooo haaaarrrdd."

" You can do it, just a little bit more okay."

" I don't think its okay. Its going to blooooowww."

" Just hold on. Don't think of any types of liquids."

" Gahhh you just reminded me!" I said squeezing my legs together, I can't take it.

" I NEED TO PEE! . "

palm smaked his forehead, obviously I didn't notice.

" We're here."

I opened my eyes to see that we were infact infront of the gates. I let a huge grin splashed across my face.

" YES I WILL NO-LONGER SUFFER FROM VAGINAL TRUAMA ^.^" I shouted lifting both my arms up in triumph, but that was all cut short when I was bonk in the head.

" Owww, and exaclty what was that for -sensei?" I said glaring up at him while rubbing my head.

" Shina Ichihara." gave me a warning tone, I laughed nervously.

'Gee you'd think I would get some type of credict here'

I foregot all about it in a split second as I skipped my merily way to the opening gates.

was talking to the gaurds.

" Ahhh Sunagakure, are you ready for me?" I asked walking around viewing everything. All of the shops here are made out of sand.

My mouth hanged open I was sure sand was finding its way in, huge gust of winds picked up the sand and threw it at me. I spit out the sand in my mouth.

" This is w o n d e r f u l !!" I threw my arms up once more then brought them down when I saw something that made my eyes grow to cookie shapes.

" Ohhh Bakery... Sugoii!!" I ran to the bakery shops window. My mouth watered when I saw the lady take out a bacth of cookies. I couldn't take it anymore, I checked my ninja pouch and felt money.

**Hurray.**

I strutted in the place eyeing the tray.

" Heeeeeelllloooo" I said happily, she turned around and eyed me up and down.

" Well Hello, what can I get for you?"

" How 'bout some cookies please."

" Hmmmm." She mummed.

" What do you mean hmmmmm?" I put a finger to my chin copying her.

" Sorry but we don't have anymore dough, may be tomorrow."

"...."

I didn't respond my eyes were focused on the batch she has so kindly put out infront of me.

" Are you serious, then what's that. I hope its some mutated ecto-plasmic carbon-dioxide toxic filled cookies. Because I see cookies." I said pointing at them while looking at her, lifting up a eye brow, mocking her saying "Hmmmm" "Hmmmm".

" Well you see those are for the Kazekage." She blushed fiddling with her skirt.

My eye twitched.

"......"

She craned her head closer to me waiting for me to say anything.

" Well you see, you SUCK!" I stomped my foot on the ground turning around sharply before bumping into someone. I laughed nervously once I took a whiff of the familiar scent.

" Well , what a surpirse. I was looking everywhere for you."

sighed and grabbed my arm. " Let's go." He pulled me out of the store.

I whined in my head,

'This is no **fun**.'

" Here we are the Kazekage building, now how hard was that." said pushing me inside.

I got chills instantly, my legs felt weak and I felt a demonic presence. I grabbed my head as soon as I felt it throb.

" Are you alright Shina?" said coming up to my aid. I pushed him away with a simple. " Yeah I'm fine."

He nodded walking up to the desk to confirm our meeting with the Kazekage at the front desk.

I sat down trying to calm my self. My head wouldn't stop pounding, my lungs felt like it was being squeezed. My heart felt like it was going to burst.

I suddenly heard screaming in my head, horrible images filled my mind.

Dicapitating heads, a little boy, blood, fire, drowning, a black cat.

" Shina!" yelled. I gasped for air.

I looked up at him, all the images flashed in my head so fast, I couldn't put them in order.

" I'm sorry .' I whispered getting up to my feet whiched he helped me with.

" Did you have a another vision?"

I groaned shaking my head.

" It was nothing."

He nodded his head not believing me.

" Well the Kazekage wishes to see us now."

I nodded getting up walking up the long stair case

He sighed once more knocking on the tall doors.

A irratated " Come in." was all that got me going to push open the doors and trot my way inside the room.

I saw two other people in the room along with the infamous Kazekage.

My eyes were glued on just one person though.

The

" Kazekage-sama."

" KITTYY BOYY!! ^.^"

I jumped myslef on the cat boy.

" AWWWW, Don't we look Kawaii today." I said as if I was talking to a cute puppy while grabbing his cheeks.

Kobayashi had anime dread lines in his back ground while he sighed. The other person in the room just stare at me like if I was some kind of crazy person. **Which I don't deny..**

" Hoo ufh mehh ( Translation: Get off me.)." The kitty boy wailed his arms around. I got off him gasping.

" Neko Imposter!" I pointed at him (haha and they told me to never point, well I got them back.)

" Shina Ichihara! Don't you point like that its rude, now stand straight and act your age." said demanding. Damn he had to take away my finger pointing.

I pouted. Kitty boy stood up dusting his clothes and fixing his hood. I saw some weird, the mummy looking thing on his back. He said some stuff under his breath which I only caught on to ' crazy' 'why me' and 'women'.

I giggled turning back to the Kazekage, instantly unnessacary hate filled up in me.

So this is the one, the one that has the reserved cookies.

" Sorry about Shina, she's just a regular-" He looked at Kitty boy "- gypsy. Please forgive me for her behavior."

The Kazekage didn't change his expression which was expressionless. " It is forgiven. Now what business do you two have in Suna."

I waved my hand in the air. " I know, Oh Oh I know."

" We wish to live here in Suna, and to become Suna Shinobi." said ignoring me and my shenanigans

" Where are you tranfering from?" The girl next to the Kazekage asked.

I fought the urge to raise my hand again.

" From the Village Hidden Under the Astros."

" Its next to the village Hidden Under the Stars, but smaller." I commented

The Kazekage nodded, writing some stuff down on a paper.

" Names." He said in a demanding tone, I couldn't speak, I felt suddenly bad for him. He didn't have to say much, but his voice was so..

" Ichihara Shina And Kobayashi Takashi." said as the Kazekage wrote.

" What are your ages?"

" Age is but a number." I chimmed.

The Kazekage rolled his eyes.

" Shina is 15, and I'm 30."

is ollld.

" Ranks?"

" Both Jonin sir."

The Kazekage looked up at , then shifted his gaze to me and whoa how young is this Kazekage he looks my age.

" I believe that you are a Jonin, but not her." The Kazekage said pointing his pen to me. I looked at .

" She would have to go up agaisnt Kankuro."

" Kankuro?" I questioned.

" The man you just glomped."

My eyes brighten up, ohh yeah.

I looked at this Kankuro a wicked smile cracked my lips. I sauntered over to him

' Hey, Kankurooo. Wanna know the day your gonna die?" I smiled up at him, Its true I know.

's eyes widen and he ran up to me covering up my mouth.

" Well You see Kazekage-sama, I don't think that's a good idea, Shina has the advantage. She has a gift." said with a honest smile.

I nailed him in the gut. That's just a little to personal.

" I'd rather fight kitty man."

I looked back at the Kazekage, he looked pretty angry. But I just couldn't help get lost in his eyes. They're a amazing color!

" What is this gift you posses?" He said, I could feel something run up my spine. He was talking to me.

Then I suddenly remebered.

" Cookies."

"What?"

" How come you get to have reserved cookies?"

He didn't answer. I saw him clench and unclench his fist lightly. Was he maaaaaaaaaadddd....

..

Shit I think he is.

" Shina, go wait outside, and don't run off."

I sighed and grumbled up a " Fine -san"

I closed the door behind me sighing.

Well that was fun..

.....

....

...

..

.

..

.

.

.

I just remembered.

" Ohhh -san.."

I squeezed my legs together. Jumping up and down. I finally screamed to the ceiling.

" I STILL NEED TO PEE!! T.T"


	2. Chapter 2

Takashi Kobayashi's Point Of View-  
" I STILL NEED TO PEE!!" I heard from the other side of the door. I sighed, and you'd think she would just act a tad bit like a lady here. I turned back to the Kazekage, taking in his expression. I was surprised I didn't find any annoyance in his eyes. They just seemed to be looking into the distance. I looked to my left seeing the man named Kankuro trying not to smirk.  
I looked to my right seeing the other girl who was quiet and standing still. She looked angry though her almost black eyes showed it. I don't think she likes Shina that much.  
I moved my eyes back to the Kazekage.  
" What are these powers?" The Kazekage asked again.  
I sighed not knowing how to put this.  
" Shina isn't normal."  
" Figured that much." Said the girl, I looked at her my heart tighten in my chest. Dark thoughts about this girl circled my head. The best way to kill her.  
" Matsuri." The kazekage snapped. She straighten up quickly, So did I.

'I can't be thinking morbid thoughts now.'

" Continue."  
" Shina is a gypsy, the last of her kind. She can see thing we normally can't." I said getting straight to it I wasn't trying to stray away from the question, nor did I want to jump into it.  
" I have been her care taker since she was born for about fifteen years." I looked down to the ground.  
'Wow, time.. where did you go?'  
" I see but if so, she still needs to go up against Kankuro. If she beats him then I will believe she is also a jonin as you claim she is. If not, then she would have to become a genin..." He said firmly which means he won't go back on his word.  
I nodded. " Understood."  
Let's just hope Shina gets serious.  
" Now where you would live t-  
" I don't care where I am placed as long as I am with Shina." I cut him off,which didn't sit right with the girl Matsuri.  
"Hey don't cut off the Kazekage like that, you're lucky he's giving you the time of day." She said with and attitude.

The Kazekage put his hand up shutting up the brown haired girl.

He leaned forward on the desk folding his hands together.

" Shina is that important?"

I nodded my head.

" If another village kidnapped her, a new war could start."

Shina was generally slow when it came to things other than using her brute strength. Shina doesn't understand her powers could harm other people. If she sees it in her mind she wouldn't hesitate to say it to the person, hence her going up to Kankuro asking him 'Wanna know the day your going to die.'. She saw it in her vision.

Shina has been sheltered by me for quite some time. And that's how I want to keep it.

"War?"

"She would always have the upper hand."

Matsuri bit her lip looking back and forth from me and the Kazekage.

" Well we only have one apartment for new villagers, it has one room and its cramped."

I groaned mentally.

" I have to be with Shina at all times, or at least have some one to protect her."

Matsuri wanted to open her mouth to say a unnecessary comment, but stopped her self.

" Then I do-

" She can stay with us." Kankuro said quickly.

I looked at him surprised and a little bit relieved.

" And by us you don't mean?" the Kazekage started.

Kankuro nodded his head happily. He turned his head to me.

" She can stay with me, my sister Temari and my brother the Kazekage." Kankuro suggested. I was relieved but still shocked.

The Kazekgae didn't take on a new emotion. His eyes stared at my own.

" Since I respect my brother's-" He looked at his brother trying to find the right words "-wise decision, I guess she could."

I wanted to jump for joy but figured.

'That's a Shina thing, I shouldn't let her rub off on me like that'

" Bring Shina out." The Kazekage ordered.

I nodded heading for the door.

I opened them to ready to find Shina doing something nutty or wacky.

Surprise. Shina wasn't moving, her mouth was just wide open while her eyes dilated.

" Shina." I said snapping her out.

" Oh yessssss Takashi? Is it time for me to finally pee." She said stressing the word finally.

I sighed gesturing her inside the room.

She smiled her pearly whites. She got up skipping into the room, her bells jingled from her slippers and median length raven black hair.

Shina Ichihara's Point of View.

I stopped skipping once I was in front of his desk. Yet my dancing didn't cease. My stupid goofy grin didn't stop.

" Shina Ichihara for now on you will be staying with me and my family in the Kazekage Mansion. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head fast I thought my head was going to knock off from my shoulder. I bounced and clapped screaming out.

" Yaaaayy I'm sssoooooooooooooo happy." I twirled to Takashi

" What about you Takashi?" My big eyes watched him curious.

He gave me a weak smile " I'll be in my own apartment."

I "Oh" quietly.

Turning back to the Kazekage, I felt someones heavy glare set on me.

I turned the girl." Matsuri is there a problem, I can fix it." I said

Her eyes widen as she stood up straight.

I smiled once again.

" Kobayashi, you can head out Shina would stay with us until I'm done."

nodded hesitant to leave me but left anyway along with his papers he needed to sort out.

I watched him go.

' We're not separated completely. You are still apart of me..Takashi... But if your not going to be watching me I can have my fun.' I thought wickedly.

I looked around for a chair anything to sit on.

Ha a couch.

I skipped my way to the couch, the Kazekage Matsuri and Kankuro watched me.

I sat my small butt on the comfy couch.

I sighed relaxed, soon I found my self upside down on the couch.

I giggled as my hair defined gravity.

" Whoooh Whooosh, I'm a dinosaur.. Mooo! :D"

It was quiet in the room after a while only the scribbling of pen on paper. The same tune the same rhythm.. It gets boring after a while.

I felt a head ache coming up, so I sat up quickly. I grabbed my head.

" Owie that kinda hurt." I turned around again noticing they haven't noticed me.. They ignored me.

I put a indifferent face on as I thought of what I could do. Then It hit me...

....

...

...

..

.

I sat up quickly, doing my own little dance while squeezing my legs together.

" Takashi.. I still need to PEE T.T!"

I dance bouncing up and down. Looking back and forth from the Kazekage and Matsuri.

" There has to be a bathroom here, come on I have been holding this in for two chapters. Give me a break."

The kazekage sighed annoyed.

" Matsuri go take her to the bathroom."

I looked at her expectantly. She grumbled and growl. Walking forward she stopped when she was right next to me and gave me a look.

" Ohh what's wrong with your eye. Its kinda twitching in a uncomfortable way."

She growled again before grabbing my arm roughly pulling me along side with her. Before walking out the door. I turned and waved at the Kazekage and Kankuro.

I left following Matsuri to the bathroom. She opened the door.

I looked between her and the bathroom.

" Uh do you mind." I closed the door on her face.

She rolled her eyes.


End file.
